


katy jams eleven fucking donuts down her throat

by bionicle_fuck



Series: bionicle_fuck beats off to a kid's game [1]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Furry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kink Discovery, Overeating, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Trans Female Character, y'know how lammy checks her watch a few times? yeah that's really what time it was while writing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionicle_fuck/pseuds/bionicle_fuck
Summary: Late night during a tour, Milkcan stock up on sweets for the road. Katy gets a little carried away though, and winds up awakening something in both herself and her sheepish partner.
Relationships: Katy Kat/Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper)
Series: bionicle_fuck beats off to a kid's game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908313
Kudos: 5





	katy jams eleven fucking donuts down her throat

**Author's Note:**

> prequel to the creatively-titled 'katy gets a bike pump shoved up her ass'  
> they don't fuck in this one but it's still pretty kinky, plus lammy jerks off at the end lol
> 
> yeah i still suck at titles

Hours ago Milkcan had left their first tour destination, and they were still a few days of driving away from the next. Katy was hunched over the steering wheel, ears flat against her head and her eyes droopy and dull. Ma-san had gone to bed as soon as the show ended, leaving her and Lammy to bring everything back to their bus. Lammy stared out the window at the dull streetlamps, fighting the road noise lulling her to sleep.

Her stomach growled and Katy smirked at her, making her blush. 

"I suppose we _should_ find something to eat," Katy said.

Lammy checked her watch. "It's almost 2 in the morning. You sure anything would be open this late?"

Katy slowed down and scanned the buildings around them. "Hey, here's something." She pulled into the drive-thru of a run-down 24-hour cafe and eyed the menu.

"They got anything good?" Lammy asked, peering over Katy's shoulder.

"Not particularly," she responded. "Donuts are always a safe bet, right?"

A speaker crackled harshly. "What can I getcha tonight?" The drive-thru attendant asked, voice laden with mock enthusiasm.

"Two dozen donuts and a black coffee, please."

She pulled to the next window, paid, and passed the two donut boxes off to Lammy as the attendant handed them to her. Then she pulled into an empty lot and parked.

"Hey Ma, get up, It's your turn to drive. I gotcha a coffee." Katy said, sauntering to the back of the bus where Ma-san was sleeping.

(Come on, can't she do it?) Ma-san grumbled, pointing in Lammy's general direction with her face still hidden under a blanket.

"You know she doesn't have a license. Come on, it's the least you could do after making us pack everything up earlier." Katy pulled away the blanket and tossed it to the arm of the couch.

(Pfff. Fine.) 

Ma-san rolled off the sofa and prodded away belligerently. She fastened her comedically tall booster to the driver's seat and climbed in. Katy watched her as she tied a drum stick to her foot and revved the engine with it.

"Hmm. Maybe we should invest in hand controls," Katy remarked as Lammy placed a donut box in the seat between them. 

Lammy grabbed one and idly munched it while scrolling social media. Several fans had tagged them in pictures from the show, and a few managed to get some pretty good angles. 

"Hey Katy, check out--" she turned her head and almost choked.

Katy's belly had begun to bloat, her crop top leaving very little to the imagination. She hardly seemed to care, though, as she scarfed down a donut with one hand and reached for more with the other. As she jammed donut after donut into her mouth her pants were forced downwards, unable to stretch around her belly as it did around the dense confectioneries. She chased the last donut with a tall jug of whole milk she’d picked up earlier, leaning back into the couch with one hand on her expanding middle to feel the fluid filling any space the donuts hadn't claimed. An airy belch slipped from her jaws as she dropped the empty jug into a cup holder and tossed the empty box to the side.

She looked wearily at Lammy, rubbing her overcrowded stomach. "Sorry Lam, did you _-hic-_ say something?"

"O-oh, i-i-it's nothing." It took all of Lammy's self-control not to stare.

Katy clearly sensed Lammy's sudden apprehension, but was too overwhelmed by the consequences of her gluttony to care. "Oh jeez. I'm stuffed." Her belly gurgled, in almost sarcastic agreement. She laid back, hands still occupied with rubbing.

Lammy felt blood rushing to her groin and she cringed at herself. Why the hell was this disgusting display, her closest friend grappling with the worst part of digestion ramped tenfold over her poor insides, getting her hard? What would others think of this? She grabbed the blanket from the arm of the couch and tried to inconspicuously position it on her lap, deeply regretting taking off her gaffe.

"You feeling alright Lammy?" Katy asked, concern finally outweighing discomfort.

"Y-yeah, it's just a little c-cold in here," she lied.

"Really?" Katy's ear twitched. "I hadn't noticed. Maybe it's the food sweats," she joked. She tried pushing herself up off the couch, wincing at her strained stomach's protests before relenting and slinking back into her seat.

"Oogh... Hey Ma-san, mind hitting the heater for her?" She patted her belly, it's sound reverberating in Lammy's brain. "I don't think I'm getting up for a while."

The rodent rolled her eyes and flicked on the AC. Lammy didn't bother correcting her, instead enjoying the cool breeze wicking the sweat out of her wool.

Katy didn't seem to notice at all, still distracted by how uncomfortably full she was. She pulled her shirt up, exposing the rest of her bulging midriff as she circled it with her palm. "God, this was a mistake. I feel like I'm gonna burst," She whined, head tilted back and brows bowing inward over her scrunched eyelids.

Lammy sidled closer, anxiously flicking her gaze between Katy's stomach and face. Her brain switched into autopilot and steered her hand onto her girlfriend, forcing a belch from her turgid gut with the heel of her hand. Katy's eyes shot open, snapping Lammy out of her trance. 

Oh jeez, why did she do that? Thinking quickly, she stammered out an excuse. "Y-you can r-release pp-pressure if you uh, squeeze. I-I'm sorry, was that too weird? I just--"

"Nah, it's fine. Just startled me is all."

(You two are gross,) Ma-san jeered, side-eyeing them from the front of the bus. Lammy hoped to God that she hadn't figured her out.

(Katy, promise me you won't do this again. And Lammy, don't pity her, she did this to herself.) She sipped her coffee.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't control myself around donuts!" Katy barked.

(It kind of is.)

Katy stuttered, unable to think of a rebuttal, before giving up. She yawned and hovered her hand over a button next to her, giving Lammy time to back away before opening the bed. The motion stirred more gas from her innards.

"Oof. I'm sorry y'all had to see me like this," Katy groaned.

Several seconds of dead air passed. Lammy checked her watch. 3:15. 

"I'm gonna try and sleep," Katy finally said, rolling over and burying her face into a throw pillow while cautiously accommodating her girth.

Lammy mumbled goodnight, but got no response as her girlfriend gave into exhaustion and slipped into the embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

Katy pried open a heavy eyelid, awakened by a hand caressing her belly. She still felt pretty full, but not painfully so like earlier. Ma-san was listening to something on the radio, but the volume was too low for Katy to make out what. Lammy was laying in front of her, moaning under her breath with her free hand hidden in her briefs. Katy pretended to still be asleep, secretly enjoying Lammy’s cute moans and gentle touch.

With a final grunt the lamb tensed her face and shivered, then relaxed and fell asleep.

Katy smiled and glanced out the windshield, fiddling with the rough tip of her girlfriend’s horn. A billboard stood on the side of the road, illuminated by dim sunlight.

BICYCLE SHOP

NEXT RIGHT

Katy nudged Lammy, checking that she was soundly asleep, then quietly called to Ma-san. The rodent flicked her ear and glanced at them through the rearview mirror.

Katy blushed through her tousled face fur. “Mind pulling in here for a sec? There’s… something I wanted to pick up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've got another ujl story in the works that isn't focused on katy to round (hah) this saga into a nice trilogy i guess  
> i would have published it earlier but it needs a lot of rewriting


End file.
